


Forming Pack -- The Beginning

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Was Lost, Now Found [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Multi, Sex with Sentient Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They almost have the makings of a brand new pack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forming Pack -- The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel and Dean have sex with Dean in his wolf form, you have been warned in advance

Sammy and Dean are in the back yard, chasing each other around in wolf form, Crowley and Meg curled up around each other under a tree, both of them rolling their eyes at the overactive young wolves. Lucifer, Castiel, and Gabriel sit on the back porch watching them, the three humans drinking coffee in the pale morning light, none of them fully awake.

“Crowley made a joke last night that we almost have the makings of a new pack,” Castiel said quietly. “And Meg said that it wasn't a bad idea. I mean, we do have three breeding groups, get a few more and we'd have a good, small pack.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, but the three of us are humans, so I’m not sure if that would work.”

“It's worked fine in the past, Luci,” Gabriel said quietly. “Balthazar said that the pack he was from was founded by werewolves and their human mates, and no one ever complained if pack members brought in humans.”

At the mention of Balthazar's name Crowley padded over, shifting as soon as he was close to the three humans. “Did you say Balthazar? About this tall, blond, arrogant, omega, cocky British accent, blue eyes, likes to overuse the word 'Darling'?”

Gabriel nodded, a grin on his face, “Yeah, that would be Balthy. Why? Do you know him?”

Crowley grinned, “Know him? We grew up in the same pack. He always was a wild one.”

Gabriel laughed, nodding his head once more, “Yeah, you are definitely right about that.” He looked back over to where Dean was, giving a little sigh.

Crowley gave a filthy little grin, and gave Castiel a brief, but passionate kiss, shaking his head before shifting and returning to Meg's side.

Gabriel blushed, realizing that Crowley probably knew exactly what type of games that he and Balthy had gotten up to in their time together. At Lucifer and Castiel's questioning looks Gabriel's blush intensified, and he whispered, “Balthy liked to play in wolf form, like most of the time.”

Castiel gave a little grin, nodding at that, “Yeah, that can definitely be fun.”

Gabriel looked at Dean, biting his lip a little as he watched the young werewolf running around the yard, a stirring of want traveling through him. He knew that him liking things that way wasn't that bad, but as Dean was so new to his wolf he wondered if his mate would think him a freak for wanting him in that manner.

Lucifer moved in his seat, not really uncomfortable, but at the same time a little put out at the idea of taking his mate in his animal form. He knew that Sammy was completely sentient in wolf form, but it was still an idea that would take some getting used to. He looked at Castiel, asking, “So you've been with Crowley in his wolf form?”

“Yes,” Castiel nodded, “and Meg. It's only natural for me to want them in those forms as well as their human. The wolf is just as much a part of them as their human form, and I’d be a horrible mate if I refused them like that. It can be quite pleasurable, different than with them in human form, but still very, very good.”

“You want Dean like that, don't you, Gabriel?” Lucifer asked, noticing the way his brother kept staring at his werewolf mate and the obvious bulge in Gabriel's sleep pants.

“Yes, I really do. You have no idea how much I want that.”

Dean padded over, resting his head on Gabriel's knee, giving a happy little sound when his mate began running his fingers into his fur. He licked at Gabriel's hand, eyes widening at the obvious scent of arousal pouring off of his mate. It confused him, yet at the same time Dean wanted more, more of what he really didn't know. He nuzzled against Gabriel's hand, breathing in the spicy sweet scent of his mate, feeling arousal begin to course through his body.

Before Dean could really get his head around his thoughts Sammy, Meg, and Crowley joined them on the porch and they headed inside to make breakfast. Crowley, Meg, and Castiel left soon after breakfast to go looking at available houses, as they had decided that they were going to stay close by, and Lucifer and Sammy went up to their room to get ready for the day, Lucifer having to head into town to do some grocery shopping. 

Gabriel found Dean outside once more, sitting under the tree they had spent time under before they had mated. He sat down next to his mate, wrapping an arm around Dean's shoulder, resting his head against Dean's. 

“I wanted you... earlier today when we were on the porch and I was in wolf form, I wanted you. Wanted to be in you, wanted to feel you in me. Is that... is that wrong?” Dean asked, confusion written on his features. “Am I a sick pervert for wanting that?”

Gabriel shook his head, lightly grasping Dean's face in his hand, making the boy look at him. He smiled as he spoke, “Baby there is nothing wrong about that, it's only natural. You're just as much my mate in that form as you are in this form, Dean.”

“I came so close to nuzzling your crotch, to ripping off those stupid pants and licking your cock. If Sammy and the others hadn't been there I probably would have.”

“I would have let you, Dean. Can I tell you something? Something not many people know about me?” When Dean nodded he continued, “I dated an omega werewolf for a while. And he really, really enjoyed playing in his wolf form. We probably had sex more that way than in his human form. Both ways, me taking him, and him taking me.”

Dean's eyes widened at that, and he took a deep breath through his nose, Gabriel's scent almost overwhelming him. He started to get hard, and could tell that Gabriel was just as turned on as he was. 

“So if ever you want to, I won't say no. I want you no matter what form you are in, Dean, want you to take me, wanna take you so badly. I wanna feel you around me, wanna feel you pounding into me, knotting me, god, I want it all.”

Dean moved to straddle Gabriel's lap, wrapping his arms around the older male's neck. He kissed him slowly, still getting used to the whole thing. He could feel how hard Gabriel was, his mate's cock rubbing against his ass through their pants. He let out a small whimper, resting his forehead against Gabriel's, reaching down between them to cup the omega's cock in his hand. “What if I said I wanted you here, now, where anyone could see us?” Dean asked, his words shaky, but giving a sense of courage and bravado he didn't know he possessed.

“God yes, want you, Dean,” Gabriel said, kissing the boy hard. They might have just mated a day prior, but already Gabriel knew he couldn't get enough of the young werewolf. He began undoing Dean's pants, freeing the boy's cock from it's confines.

“Strip,” Dean ordered, his voice shaky. He climbed off of Gabriel's lap, quickly undressing as he watched his omega do the same. He licked his lips, looking up into the taller male's eyes before shoving him back down onto the ground. “Show me, teach me,” he whispered against Gabriel's lips, grinding down against him.

“Tell me what you want, Dean. Do you want to take me in this form or your wolf form, or do you want me to fill your sweet little hole, fuck your pretty little ass until you're dripping with my come?”

“Want you in me,” Dean begged, his hole already twitching in anticipation, his natural slick beginning to seep from him.

“Like this? Like you are right now? Or in your other form, Lover? Whichever you wish, Baby, I’ll give you what you want.”

“First like this,” Dean whispered, a blush covering his face.

Gabriel nodded, smiling before kissing his lover once more. He trailed his hands down Dean's back, pulling the boy closer to himself. “Climb on my lap like you just were,” he whispered. He gave a grin as Dean did so, and gave a silent little prayer of thanks when he heard Lucifer’s car pull out of the driveway, glad for the privacy. Gabriel grabbed Dean by the hips, positioning his mate where he wanted him, the head of Gabriel's cock brushing teasingly at Dean's hole. 

“Please, please, please,” Dean begged, his voice trailing off into a wordless scream of pleasure as Gabriel thrust inside, not stopping until he was fully encased in Dean's body. “Oh fuck, mmm.”

“You okay, Baby?” Gabriel asked, nuzzling the side of Dean's neck. He could see a trace amount of pain on Dean's face, but mostly pleasure. He waited until Dean started begging him to move, thrusting slowly in and out of the boy's body, rolling them so that he was over Dean. He moved Dean's legs, until his lover got the idea, wrapping them around Gabriel's waist as he continued to fuck into him, each thrust dragging Gabriel's cock across Dean's prostate. “So fucking tight, Dean. Feel so good. Mm, fuck, gonna do this as often as you let me.”

Dean nodded, unable to form words. He was overwhelmed, loving this maybe even more than being inside of Gabriel's body. He whimpered and begged, moving with Gabriel's thrusts, needing this. “Oh, Gabriel. Fuck, so good, never even thought...”

Gabriel cursed, nodding his head a little, “Yeah, but you love it, don't you, Baby? Gonna take such good care of you, gonna make you feel so good.”

“Wanna be good for you. Wanna be a good alpha, wanna take care of you. Shouldn't need this, should be stronger.”

“Shh, Baby, it's okay. You're perfect the way you are, so perfect for me. You're exactly what you are supposed to be, a secondary alpha, the perfect mix of alpha, beta, and omega. God, you have no idea how hot you make me, feel like I’m on fire, like I can't get enough, and Baby, if it's like this now, imagine how it's gonna be when I'm in heat in a week.”

Gabriel's words made his head spin. He should know that this was proper behavior for one such as himself, but ever since he had popped his knot a year earlier Dean had been taught that he was supposed to act a certain way. But it seemed like he needed to throw that completely out the window, that like he was still adjusting to not being human, he had to readjust to not being the gender he had thought himself to be. “I'm not wrong?”

“You're perfect, Baby. And I’m gonna do whatever it takes to make you believe that.” Gabriel had slowed his thrusts as they talked, needing Dean to see the truth in his words, but when his mate nodded Gabriel began to thrust harder, faster, hands on Dean's head, fingers in his alpha's hair, kissing him hard, possessively. “Mine, my mate, my alpha, my good little bitch,” Gabriel said, his voice a raw almost growl. He could feel Dean grow even harder at that, and said it again, “My good little bitch.” Each word was punctuated with a kiss, and Gabriel knew without a doubt that he'd eventually, probably sooner than later, father a child with Dean.

“Gonna have babies for me, Dean? Gonna let me fill you up, breed you? Mm, god, I can see it, me carrying your baby, you carrying mine, god, so hot.”

Dean's eyes widened, and he moaned helplessly. He knew that in no uncertain terms he'd do that for Gabriel, he'd allow his omega to knock him up, to fill his womb with his seed. “Yes, fuck, Gabe, breed me. I’m your bitch, your good little bitch. Come on, give me your pups, make me pregnant.”

Gabriel cursed, kissing the side of Dean's neck before biting down hard, his mate's howl of pleasure echoing loudly in the air. He could feel Dean clenching around his shaft, and it was enough to send Gabriel over the edge. He kept thrusting up into Dean's body, until his cock stopped pulsing then pulled out slowly, going onto his hands and knees, ass in the air. 

Dean could see the slick natural lubrication coming out of Gabriel's hole and he whimpered with pleasure. He was still on edge, needing to come so bad it almost hurt.

“Come on, Dean, take me,” Gabriel whispered in a rough voice, thrusting his ass back at the boy.

Dean could feel the change overtake him, his body shifting to his wolf form, almost without his consent. He moved behind Gabriel, lapping at the sweet liquid seeping out of his lover's hole, loving the way it tasted on his tongue. He worked his tongue inside Gabriel as far as it would go, making his mate babble words of want and need.

“Please, come on, Dean, don't tease. Fuck me, knot me, wanna feel it Alpha,” Gabriel begged. He let out a moan as he felt Dean climb on top of him, his alpha's fur rubbing against his over sensitive flesh in the best way possible. He reached back behind himself, grasping Dean's cock in his hand, guiding it to his hole.

Dean growled a little, nuzzling at the side of Gabriel's neck. He thrust forward, howling out in pleasure as he sunk into his mate's hot, wet heat. It felt incredible, unlike anything he had words for. He began moving quickly, hips moving in almost a blur, biting down onto Gabriel's shoulder, holding him in place as he fucked him hard and fast. He could hear Gabriel moaning and begging, asking him for more, harder, faster, and he did as requested, his cock slamming in and out of Gabriel's body, claws scratching his mate's sides.

It hurt in the best way possible and Gabriel felt himself growing hard once more, cock filling with blood as Dean fucked him. The weight of his lover's body on top of him filled Gabriel with a sense of completeness that he knew he'd never get tired of. He could feel Dean's knot beginning to swell and moaned in anticipation of what was to come. “That's it, Dean, knot me, come on, Baby, knot me,” he begged, meeting each of the alpha's thrusts.

Dean growled, his knot fully enlarged, lodged inside Gabriel's body. He began to come, hips moving slowly as he pumped his load into his lover's willing hole, filling Gabriel up with a seeming unending stream of his come. He could hear Gabriel whispering praises, telling him how good it felt, and was filled with a sense of pride.

“Mine,” he thought, again and again, trying to let the world know just who Gabriel belonged to.

“Yours,” Gabriel said softly, moaning with pleasure as Dean continued to fill him up. “Mm, yours, Dean, I’m yours. Fuck, feel so good. So hard for you, Baby.”

“You can hear me?” he thought, thinking his mate responding was just a fluke.

“God yes, fuck, it's a thing werewolves do, Baby. Yeah, I can hear you. God you feel good in me.”

“Feel good around me,” Dean thought, licking at the wound he had left on Gabriel's shoulder. “Do you wanna come for me? Or do you wanna fuck me when I'm able to pull out?”

Gabriel shuddered with want, his pupils dilating, pulse racing at the thought of being buried inside of Dean as he came once more. “Gonna fuck your pretty little hole, Dean, gonna fill your sweet, furry little ass all nice and full of my come.”

Dean howled loudly, hips giving a few more jerky thrusts as his knot started to go down. He pulled out of Gabriel's body, licking the side of his lover's face before thinking, “What are you waiting for?”

Gabriel didn't need to be told twice, moving behind Dean, running his fingers through his mate's silky fur. He leaned down, breathing in Dean's wild, earthy scent, his fingers teasing Dean's very wet hole. He cursed lightly at the sensation of Dean's tail brushing against his chest, eyes rolling back in pleasure as he lined himself up and pushed inside of Dean. 

Dean panted, making these little noises halfway between a howl and a whine as Gabriel began moving, thrusting in and out of his wolfy body. It felt different than being fucked in human form, but at the same time it felt so damn good that Dean knew this wouldn't be the only time he'd let Gabriel take him like this. A brief mental image filled his mind, some faceless alpha behind him, fucking him hard and fast, knotting his hole while Dean was tied with Gabriel.

“Oh, dirty boy. Mm, maybe someday, if we ever meet an alpha we both like... god, that would be hot. Fuck, feel so good, Baby, feel so damn good on my cock. Look so perfect, Dean,” Gabriel said, his voice broken, rough.

Dean thrust his hips back into each of Gabriel's thrusts into him, his paws clawing at the ground under him. He growled and whined, needing his lover to fill him up. 

Gabriel continued to move, running his fingers through Dean's fur, letting his hand move under his werewolf lover's body, wrapping his hand around Dean's hard length. He gave a little curse, slamming his hips forward as he came, filling Dean up once more. “Switch for me, Baby,” he whispered as he pulled out, smiling as Dean did as he asked.

Dean found himself on his back, Gabriel climbing on top of him, lowering himself down onto Dean's cock. Dean grabbed his omega's hips, groaning out it pleasure as he felt his orgasm drawing near.

“That's it, Dean, let go for me, fill me up, knot me,” Gabriel moaned, bouncing up and down on Dean's cock, loving the way his lover filled him up. He cursed loudly when he felt the knot fully lodge inside his body, slowly rocking and squeezing around Dean's shaft, milking his orgasm out of him. 

By the time they were finished they were both exhausted, Gabriel pulling off of Dean's cock and collapsing down on the ground next to him, resting his head against Dean's chest, giving a content little sigh.

Sammy stood on the back porch, eyes wide, biting his lip in silence. He had watched them together, watched as Gabriel had both been taken and took Dean in his wolf form. He couldn't help the arousal he felt at the sight and made a vow that one day, hopefully soon, he'd be able to have that with Lucifer for himself.


End file.
